The Technology Core will provide outstanding critical analytical support for all three projects of the current competitive renewal. By having a centralized resource to analyze the biogenic amines, metabolites, synthesizing enzymes, drug levels and their metabolites for this program, we will be able to substantially enhance efficiency, lower costs, and improve reliability across the projects. We employed a similar centralized approach with the previous grant and found that centralization of these technical services was extremely helpful and consequently we propose to maintain this strategy for the current proposal. This will be achieved through the Technology Core which will be associated with the Center for Human Toxicology (CHT) at the University of Utah under the direction of Dennis Crouch, a co-director for the CHT and director of the Technology Resource for most of the previous years 1-5 of this Program Project. The CHT is a nonprofit laboratory administratively located at the University of Utah College of Pharmacy. The CHT's mission objectives are methods development and analytical services in support of clinical and basic research in drug abuse and forensic toxicology. CHT is internationally recognized for its analytical capacity and frequently contracts with NIDA, other federal and private agencies as well as foundations and insurance companies for analytical services. Because of its unparalleled experience and state-of-the-art resources, the CHT is considered by many one of the leading analytical drug laboratories in the world. This outstanding resource will greatly strengthen this Program Project and assure highly accurate and efficient analytical services for all of the projects.